


The Curiosity Door

by mister_otter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Sexual Humor, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_otter/pseuds/mister_otter
Summary: "Why are you keeping this curiosity door locked?"-- Dustin Henderson, 'Stranger Things'A tale about what can happen when two people get curious enough to open more than one kind of door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by characters from the Netflix series 'Stranger Things:' Jonathan Byers, school outcast, has a missing brother. Nancy Wheeler, school smart girl, has a missing friend. The two team up to find out what's happened and encounter far more madness, mayhem, and monsters than they could ever have imagined. 'Stranger Things' fans, please be aware that this is not meant to be a recreation. It is simply a story inspired by certain elements of the series.
> 
> So many thanks to my wonderful beta and friend, eilonwy, who patiently worked with me and cheered me on-- as she always does! *huge hug of appreciation*

Moonlight sifted through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, scattering itself over the dewy grass. Hermione Granger admired it as she walked. Night was magical. Wine was magical. Being magical was magical.

The full moon cleared a path for her, winding past a meadow, guiding her deeper into the forest, all the way to the bank of a fast-flowing stream— where Hermione came to a dead stop, arrested by the sight of a fellow magical being sitting on the other side. A wizard made of stars, his back against a huge old tree. The moonlight silvered his fair hair; his body was outlined by a sprinkling of the phosphorescent lichens that grew here and there in the forest.

She blinked twice, suddenly realizing whom she was seeing. “Draco Malfoy. What are you doing? And why are you doing it here?”

From across the stream, Draco took in the sight of Hermione in a short, summer skirt. Harry Potter’s glasses were perched on her nose and a Hufflepuff tie hung askew around her neck.

“Good evening to you, too, Granger,” he called back. “I am enjoying, in no special order, the stars, the stillness, and the fact that I am currently the main focus of your thoughts.”

Hermione’s brain whirred but she could come up with no valid retort.

To say she wasn’t thinking about him would be an obvious lie. Especially since she thought about him a good bit more than seemed healthy, in her rigorous opinion of what constituted good mental health. This moonlight-and-magic Malfoy would see right through it.

Defeated, she sank down on the mossy bank on her side of the stream and kicked off her shoes, dangling her toes in the water. It was icy cold, even on an August night.

“Let’s have an impromptu game of Truth or Dare,” Draco suggested. “I dare you to cross the stream, sit beside me, and tell me a previously unknown truth about yourself.”

“That’s not how Truth or Dare works.”

Draco shrugged. “My version does.”

“No doubt,” she mumbled. Then, “If I do it, will you take a turn as well?”

“I might.”

Hermione decided this could be worthwhile. Grabbing her shoes, she waded into the shallow stream.

“Careful, Granger. There’s a hole a bit to your left. You could end up treading water.”

“S’okay. I’ve been treading white wine for most of the night,” she giggled.

Draco wasn’t surprised. He’d seen her heading out with the others earlier in the evening, the lot of them carrying bottles and wearing each other’s House ties in a show of post-war unity. They, as well as Draco, were part of a group preparing for a special sitting of NEWTs. It was open to 7th years whose chance to score well had been disrupted by the war, as well as 6th years who wanted to be done with their education. Special times called for special measures.

Hermione arrived successfully on Draco’s side of the stream and plopped down next to him, gazing into his face like a pretty owl.

“Can Potter see without his glasses?” he asked.

“He doesn’t need to see for shagging Ginny in the woods.”

“Good point. Now, reveal your truth, please. Or I will toss you back into the stream.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Shoving Harry’s glasses to the top of her head, Hermione studied Draco. His eyes glowed with moonlight and mischief. Hers glittered back at him, bright with interest and wine.

“Here’s my truth.” She leaned close to him. “You didn’t ask me why I’m wandering around in the woods alone. I’m searching for Luna Lovegood. She seems to have gone missing.”

“Then why are you talking to me instead of looking for her?”

“It’s Luna. That’s her M.O. She’s likely wandered off in search of some nocturnal creature. She’ll turn up.”

Because Hermione was sitting close to him and had a Virgo’s natural perceptiveness, she’d felt Draco tense at the mention of Luna’s name. She looked at him closely. “Have you seen her?”

“No. I haven’t seen anyone other than you. How long has she been missing?”

“Not sure. A couple of hours, maybe. We were drinking; people were starting to pair off. Neville noticed she was gone. I agreed to help him search and to round up the others.”

“Maybe she went back to the castle?” Then, “Look, I’d offer to help but your “group” wouldn’t likely want my assistance.” Draco’s voice turned bitingly harsh. “And that’s _my_ truth, Granger.”

Hermione found his mood change jarring but far from surprising. Time to press this further. She’d been wondering about it for the whole month, anyway.

Touching his hand, she asked. “Why did you come back to Hogwarts, Malfoy?”

Her voice was soft, serious. The way she sometimes spoke to him when they’d been thrown together in study partnerships this summer. As if she really wanted to know. As if it mattered, and she genuinely cared. Such honesty startled him, made him want to be honest, too.

“I came back,” he said bitterly, “because I wanted to see what it felt like to be at Hogwarts as a normal student. One without Voldemort’s shadow always looming over me, defining my life, ruining everything.”

“It hasn’t been like you’d hoped, has it?”

“No. Even after apologies, reparations, attempts to help make things right, I’m still an outsider. A pariah. The strange one who sided with Death Eaters.”

“I’m not sure you had a choice,” she said softly. “I’m not sure any of us did.”

Hermione searched for something else to say, anything to take away that bleak, suddenly defeated, look on his face. It had been much nicer moments before, when his eyes were bright with moonlight and flirting.

Her wine-dazzled brain suddenly offered what seemed like a brilliant distraction.

Leaning against Draco, she turned her head, her breath warm on his cheek. He shivered and Hermione smiled. She knew the sensual power of another’s breath in one’s ear. “You told me a private truth, now you deserve one in return,” she whispered. “I’ve been having sex this summer. And I’ve found I really, really like it.”

“Granger…” Draco breathed. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because it’s a secret you wouldn’t expect me to tell. Because I’ve had too much to drink. Or maybe, because I’ve gone mad since the war.” Laughing, she leaped up to splash back across the stream, sandals in hand. “Still clever, of course, but barking mad.”

“I could believe any or all of those things.” Draco didn’t rise from his spot against the tree, but her strategy seemed to have worked. His voice was teasing again, the bleakness gone.

“Then don’t tell a soul.” Hermione turned back to him and pressed one finger to her lips. “We’ll keep each other’s truths for now.” She struggled to slip her sandals onto her wet feet. “I really have to get back to searching for Luna.”

They stared at each other across the stream’s sparkling expanse.

“G’night, Strange Boy.”

“Good night, Curious Girl.”

When Draco was sure she had gone, he rose from his place against the tree and knelt beside it instead. At the bottom of the trunk was a fair-sized hole, which his body had completely hidden from Granger’s view.

Casting _Lumos_, he peered into its darkness.

“Hello?” he called. “Lovegood? Are you there?”

The night stayed silent except for the far away hoot of an owl. Draco sighed and sat down again, dangling his legs over the edge of the stream’s bank. If Luna was truly missing, he had a horrible feeling it might be his fault. 

“I wish you could talk,” he told the moon as it peered at him through the tree branches. “You saw what happened. You need to tell me what I’ve done, because I swear I have no idea.”

It was going to be a long night.

*

Morning sun streamed through the windows of the Gryffindor dorm rooms. Hermione stretched, pleased that she had no hangover. She’d wandered the forest, searching until dawn, then slept for a few hours. Seemed to have done the trick.

But no amount of spell work or shaking the bushes had revealed Luna’s whereabouts. Hermione felt puzzled, and the first tiny hint of alarm began to snake its way into her thoughts. Maybe Luna would be at breakfast, happily explaining how she’d chased some glowing, midnight creature and got a wee bit lost in the process. Hermione could easily picture that, except…

She remembered her conversation with Malfoy, how he’d tensed at the mention of Luna. He knew something. She was sure of it. And later today, she would find a way to find out what.

She also remembered, with crystal clear precision, what she’d whispered in Malfoy’s ear as they sat leaning against each other beside the stream.

Hermione considered regretting it, then decided there was no time to waste on regrets. She’d enjoyed it too much. Just like she’d enjoyed slapping him in 3rd year. Both times, she’d shocked the hell out of Malfoy by doing the unexpected. That did feel bloody brilliant.

Wandering down to the Great Hall a half hour later, Hermione saw him seated alone at one of the long tables. She glanced at him from beneath her lashes as she passed.

Draco quirked one eyebrow, his lips curving the tiniest fraction. Hermione did the same. She hadn’t forgotten that last night, he’d seemed to be a wizard made of stars.

Taking a seat across from Ernie Macmillan, she handed over his Hufflepuff tie. They smiled at each other across the table. And she knew Malfoy was watching.

“Your tie is still in my room,” Ernie told her.

“No worries. It’s Sunday. I’ll only need it by class time tomorrow. Thanks for trading with me.” Another smile, then she looked down the table at the others gathered there.

No Luna.

“She’s still missing?” Alarm rose like a tiny wasp, stinging Hermione as it went.

“I’m going to fire-call Luna’s father after breakfast,” said Neville. “On the off chance that she went home. But Luna wouldn’t just leave the forest or Hogwarts without telling me… err, someone.”

“Yes, she would,” Hannah Abbott argued. “Luna drifts about whichever way the wind blows, we all know that!”

Hermione sensed the bite of jealousy beneath Hannah’s words. She knew Hannah had a major crush on Neville and resented his attraction to Luna.

Discussion ensued. The table seemed divided on whether to be genuinely worried or to go with the premise of “It’s Luna; she would absolutely do that.”

Hermione’s breakfast had arrived by then, scrambled eggs with toast and fruit, and the strong, sweetened coffee that she loved. Like the wine from last night, the caffeine traveled straight to her brain and caused it to suggest a Very Good Idea.

“Here’s a thought.” She leaned over the table, the others leaning in as well to hear her lowered voice. “No matter which way you view what’s happened, we have to find Luna and make sure she’s okay. I think we should enlist Malfoy to help us.”

There was an outburst of “Hell no, Fuck no, and Shit no!” which Hermione quickly squelched.

“Be quiet for a minute and hear me out. Malfoy has skills. He’s good at Legilimancy, at Divination as well. He’s clever. He’s the third top student, after me and Anthony.” She smiled at Anthony then, a personal smile to celebrate their brilliance. He grinned back at her. “Malfoy’s also good at sneaking and spying. If Luna’s truly missing, he’d be an asset.”

She didn’t add that her intuition was telling her Draco knew something. If he joined the group, she’d have the perfect opportunity to find out what it was by being sneaky herself

Two tables away Draco watched Hermione, torn between worry over what he may have inadvertently done to Lovegood, and his inability to forget what Granger had told him last night.

He’d lain awake until the sun rose, thinking about what she’d whispered in his ear, puzzling over who it was she’d been with all summer. She and Weasley had paired up immediately following the battle, but that had seemed to last for all of ten minutes. Still, not being a couple didn’t necessarily mean they weren’t shagging.

Today he’d seen Hermione give Macmillan back his House tie. They’d smiled at each other. Twice. But then she’d also smiled at Goldstein as if they shared some sort of special secret. So, who the hell was it? The wondering was driving him mad, to the point that he’d touched himself before falling asleep and wished it was Granger’s hand.

“Malfoy.”

Draco blushed bright pink as he looked up to find Hermione standing by his table.

Had she read his mind? Did she know what he was thinking? The look on her face said ‘no.’ Actually, on closer inspection, it said ‘maybe.’ Draco quickly cleared his thoughts and willed himself back to paleness.

“Morning, Granger.” He grinned. “I’m guessing you are here for another round of Truth or Dare?”

“You’re right; I am. I dare you to leave your table, sit with my group, and help us decide how to locate Luna.”

“She’s still missing?”

“Would I be asking, if we’d found her?”

“Only if you were a sadist. You know they don’t want me there.”

“But they do, Malfoy. We need all the help we can get. Neville’s just gone to fire-call Luna’s father, but I don’t think he’ll find her at home. I’m beginning to think something’s happened to her. Something awful.”

Draco surprised Hermione by standing up and stalking across the room to where her friends were seated. They stared up at him curiously, from their places along the table.

“The war’s over,” he told them, before anyone else could speak. “There aren’t Deatheaters in the forest, if that’s what you’re thinking. Or anywhere else. But just because the war ended doesn’t mean the world is a perfectly safe place. I… I may have seen something last night.”

The thick tension that Draco’s arrival had caused suddenly cleared, replaced by exclamations and questions, everyone talking over everyone else. Hermione wondered why he hadn’t told her this last night. And why he’d suddenly admit it now, before the whole group.

“What was it, Malfoy?” Anthony looked up at him, his eyes challenging, as if convinced Draco was lying before he’d even got started.

“I don’t know. I… only caught a glimpse through the trees. A glowing _thing_ of some sort. Turned into a ball of fiery smoke and rushed off. It all happened so fast…”

“Could it have been ball lightning?” Ginny asked.

“Last night was clear, with about a zillion stars,” Dean Thomas put in. “You’d know that if you and Harry hadn’t been so busy tearing off each other’s clothes.”

“Shut up,” Ginny replied affably. “Or I won’t tell Harry to beat your arse. I’ll do it myself. You’ll like it and beg for more.”

Laughter, then: “Maybe it _was_ a star. A meteor, I mean?” Hannah asked.

“No. It had a shape. Not clear, but there were limbs or something.”

“Like tree branches?” Dean asked.

“No. Like weird legs or maybe… arms. Sort of twitchy. I don’t know. I just couldn’t tell.”

“I think,” Anthony spoke again, his eyes still on Draco and still lit with challenge, “that you’re a liar, Malfoy. There wasn’t any creature. I think you know what happened to Luna because I think you did something to her.”

“What? No, I never… I wouldn’t hurt Lovegood!”

Hermione started to say, “It wasn’t him because he was with me!” but stopped herself just in time. She’d only been with him for part of the night. This revelation about a strange creature was new and she wasn’t entirely sure she trusted it, either.

Something was going on with Malfoy and she had to find out what.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Anthony rose from the table, his eyes never leaving Draco’s face. “I’m telling the Headmistress that Luna is gone, and I have a strong suspicion that you are responsible for her disappearance. Because that’s exactly what I believe.”

The others remained silent; the group tense again, with a tension Hermione realized had never really left. Draco had been right. They didn’t trust him. For her to include him, to open him up to this kind of threat, had been a very bad mistake.

“Anthony, be quiet!” Hermione rose, too, grabbing Anthony by the arm.

But Draco had turned and was striding away from them toward the far doors, the sun through the high windows creating an ironic halo around his white-blond head.

Hermione whirled on Anthony. “Draco isn’t responsible for this, and you aren’t telling McGonagall that he is!” she shouted.

“How would you know if he’s responsible or not?” Anthony asked angrily.

“Because I saw the same thing he saw and I have no idea what it was!” Hermione lied, spinning the tale as she went. “I wasn’t really searching last night, like I’d promised Neville. I thought it was just a case of Luna being Luna!”

She lowered her eyes. Now or never, all or nothing. The rabbit hole yawned and she jumped in. “Draco had been studying in the library, then he came out to meet me in the forest. And I was _with_ him. All night long.”

“You didn’t think to tell us right away that you saw something strange?” Anthony shouted.

“You didn’t think to tell us right away that you were shagging _Malfoy_?? Ron, who was just coming down to breakfast, dropped his plate and stared at Hermione in shock and outrage.

“No. I’m… I’m guessing I just didn’t think at all.” 

At least that last bit was the indisputable truth. She’d gone with her instincts, leaving herself no time to consider how quickly a lie might spin out of control.

Hermione turned and stormed from the Great Hall, knowing that her choice to protect Draco had just cost her every single one of her friends.

*

The library was quiet. Hermione’s favorite seat by the window lay in a puddle of August sun. She sat lost in thought, staring at the clouds that drifted like giant sheep above the mountains.

The door creaked. Footsteps approached her table, closer and closer until they stopped beside her chair. Hermione continued to stare out the window. At the moment, there was no one she wanted to see.

“You can stop pretending that I’m not here, because I clearly am. And I want to know why you lied for Malfoy.”

“What makes you think I was lying?” Hermione looked up into Ginny’s pretty, not unsympathetic face.

“Because you’ve been sleeping with George all summer. I don’t think you’ve had time to start something with Malfoy as well.” Ginny sat down across from her. “Was there really a creature in the woods?”

“No idea. I do think Malfoy saw something. I’m just not sure what. My gut tells me he didn’t hurt Luna but…”

“You’re really not sure? Gods, I wish Pansy were here.”

“You hate Pansy.”

“I do. I caught Harry side-eying her one too many times when we weren’t together, even though he knew she’d be bad for him.” Ginny gave a pragmatic shrug. “But that’s long over. If she were here, she’d know what to do about Malfoy.”

“She isn’t here, so I’ll have to deal with him.”

“I’m guessing you’re not really sorry about that?”

It was Hermione’s turn to shrug.

“Fine. But swear to me that you and George are over.”

“George was wonderful. He is wonderful. We were what each other needed, but only for a little while. We never even tried to define it. Ginny, no one knows about that but you, right?”

“Well, George knows.” Ginny laughed. “But your secret is safe. You and Ron were never meant to be more than friends. Still, it would hurt him to know how quickly you jumped into bed with George after turning him down.”

“It wasn’t like that! I’m not like that!”

“Yes, you are. And I’m glad. Before this summer, you were too busy winning the war to have time for the sexy kind of fun.” Ginny leaned across the study table and hugged Hermione, hard. “Now, what are we going to do about Luna?”

“I need to talk to Draco. But after that shite-storm in the Great Hall, I have a feeling he won’t want me near him.”

“Think again, Hermione. You more or less told the whole lot of us that you spent the night getting naked with Malfoy in the woods. If that doesn’t grab his attention, nothing will. All you have to do is sit and wait until he hears about it.” Ginny smiled and rose from her chair. “I’m on your side. I don’t think Malfoy would hurt Luna. Just let me know if I can help.”

“Ginny? I’m not sure why I lied for him.”

Ginny grinned knowingly. “You’ll figure it out. Come and find me when you do.”

*

The rest of the day turned out to be as surprising as the morning had been. Hermione was still tucked up in the library, trying to decide if she’d be welcome to join the others in the continuing search for Luna, when Madame Pince bustled over to tell her that Miss Lovegood wasn’t missing after all.

Luna had simply scampered off to Ireland with Rolf Scamander, following a sighting there of the elusive Bandersnatch. No-nonsense Madame Pince actually giggled, as if imagining the Bandersnatch wasn’t the only thing being pursued.

Headmistress McGonagall has received an owl,” she continued with a happy shrug. “All is well.”

Hermione sat quietly as the librarian hurried away, then broke her quill in frustration and threw the pieces on the floor. 

Damn it all to hell. As she’d suspected, it was nothing more than a case of Luna being Luna. But as a result Hermione had lied for Malfoy in a potentially life-changing fashion.

What should she do now? Round up everyone and say, “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I haven’t really fucked Malfoy, though we did it in my head once or twice?” 

No matter what she’d told Ginny, her growing attraction was partly why she’d lied to protect him. The main reasons were, of course, her Gryffindor sense of fair play and her dislike of seeing anyone falsely accused. 

_Keep telling yourself that last part, Hermione._

On the positive side, she’d been right about Draco’s lack of involvement. Plus, Ginny was still her friend. Ginny could help her explain it to the others.

Except that Anthony, the future barrister, would likely give that challenging look at which he was so adept and say, “I’m not buying it. Hermione didn’t just partner with Malfoy during study sessions— she _likes_ being with him. Smoke means fire, you know.”

Things would quickly spiral into a gossipy mess of bonfires and forest sex, with Draco’s claim of seeing a weird creature tossed into the mix. Correction: No doubt, things already had. 

“Shut up,” she told her overactive imagination.

Bending to gather the broken quill pieces, Hermione scooped up her books and returned to her dorm room, where she found an owl sitting on her bed.

The owl was beautiful and one she’d seen before. Malfoy’s owl, Bedivere, who carried a message written in loopy script_: _Look for me in the stillness & the dark, under the tree beside the stream.__

__

Ginny had been spot on in thinking that he’d waste no time.

__

Hermione’s finger traced the curves of Malfoy’s handwriting, re-reading the almost poetic message. That simply and that easily, her mind transported her to the night before. The moon, the glowing lichen, the forest hush— and the wizard who’d seemed made of stars and magic.

__

Who might, with any luck, remember that she liked wine.

__


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione set out to meet Draco as the moon rose in a lavender-tinted sky. She passed the meadow, filled with dancing fireflies and lushly fragrant from August rains.

The fireflies danced in Hermione’s stomach, too. For whatever it was worth, she knew she looked pretty. What she didn’t know was what to expect this evening, from either Draco or herself. He would have heard by now that she’d lied for him. And just what that lie had hinted.

Would he ask her to cross the stream for another round of Truth or Dare? Would he dare her, in cheeky Malfoy style, to turn her lie into their truth? Or would he simply offer her wine and kisses in the dark?

Every one of Hermione’s speculations vanished as she approached the stream. On the far side, an obviously tense Malfoy was pacing. She could see his face, haunted and hollow, in the last trace of twilight.

Casting _Lumos_, she kicked off her shoes and splashed through the water to the other bank. There was only Malfoy here. No bottle of wine. No romantic nighttime picnic, which her mind had foolishly suggested as a possibility. But the phosphorescent lichen still glowed. Up close Malfoy still seemed made of stars. 

Hermione took a deep breath. “Draco? Is something wrong?”

“Yes. I need your help, Granger. I know it’s a lot to ask after… what you did for me in the Great Hall this morning. But Lovegood’s still missing!”

She glanced at him from under her lashes. He knew about the lie, but was choosing not to pounce on it. Or her. If anything, he was far more tense than last night, when they’d sat talking by the stream. Time to set his mind at ease regarding Luna. They could move on from there.

“Luna’s not missing. Did no one tell you? Professor McGonagall received an owl. Luna’s fine.

“No, she isn’t.” Draco’s eyes were wide and troubled. “That message to McGonagall didn’t come from Lovegood. It came from me.”

“What??”

“I needed to buy some time, just for tonight! But we can find her if you help me.” His words tumbled over one another. “Anthony was so fucking right. It _is_ all my fault. Lovegood’s gone, because of me!”

Hermione grabbed his arms, shaking him. “Stop it! Just… stop. You aren’t making sense. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning.”

Her eyes held his. She thought for a moment that he would throw off her hands and turn away. Instead he breathed with her. A slow, steady in-and-out.

Around them the dark glimmered with winking things; starlight and fireflies and lichen. His lips parted in a mirror image of hers. If only she could kiss him. Right here, right now. A kiss would be a thousand times better than any wine on earth. 

Hermione rose on tiptop. She fitted her mouth to Draco’s and her body along the length of his, startling them both. He wrapped her in his arms. They sank to the mossy earth as night, the original Slytherin, cast its spell. Hot darkness, wet kisses, shooting stars of a different sort.

Sometime later the two of them broke apart and sat up, staring at each other in awe. Strange Boy know how to put the magic in a kiss. Curious Girl, also.

“Luna…” she gasped.

“... is still missing,” he finished.

They sat holding hands on the stream bank as Draco told Hermione, from the beginning, exactly what he’d done.

*

By the end of the story Hermione had dropped Draco’s hand and pressed her fingertips to her temples, seeking a grasp on the things he’d shared.

“You’re telling me,” she spoke slowly, “that you cast your first Patronus charm last night. But you have no idea what form it took. Or what happened to it.”

“Exactly.”

“Then why did you tell the others that you saw a creature in the woods?”

“Maybe because I saw a creature in the woods? One that I made!”

“Then why not tell _me_ that last night?” Her voice rose.

“I thought I could find Luna before anyone discovered what I’d done. When that didn’t work out, I made a last-ditch effort to control what happened next— by being partly honest with your friends.”

“Partly honest? Malfoy, what would that even mean?”

“Don’t judge, Granger. You’re the one who told a total lie.” 

Hermione looked nonplussed.

“Yeah.” Draco nodded. “Maybe I should have brought some wine. To celebrate that night we didn’t spend in the woods, _not_ doing it.”

Hermione allowed a tiny smile and then changed the subject. “Back to your wonky Patronus. You said you’d never cast one before last night. What was different this time?” 

By the glow of her wand, she could see spots of color appear on Draco’s cheeks. Snarky Malfoy was blushing and vulnerable. It was intriguing as hell.

“Producing a Patronus requires happy thoughts,” he reminded her. “But even conjuring up my best Quidditch wins never worked. Nothing did. Until…” He stopped, looking down at the stream as it burbled along below their feet.

“Until?”

“I came back to Hogwarts for the NEWTs course and wound up with you as my study partner.”

“You cast your first Patronus when you thought of me as your _ study_ partner??”

“Sort of. You. But not just you. And not just studying.” Draco gazed at the stream, formulating his thoughts. “It was more about how you made me feel. We were just two people, sitting in a library. No hate, no darkness. Just two students who were free to learn to like each other, if they wanted.” He turned his head. “And I did. Learn to like you, I mean.”

“Me, too.” Hermione touched his hand where it lay next to hers on the stream bank.

“Granger.” 

Moonlight glinted in his eyes. Sexy, Slytherin demon eyes. He was going to kiss her again. And gods, how she wanted him to. She wanted to stretch out, pull him on top of her, and do some intensive rolling around on the earth. Her on top of him on top of her on top of...

Instead, “Malfoy, we need to keep our minds on the serious stuff, don’t you think?” 

“Wanting to kiss you some more is serious stuff.”

Hermione smiled. “So is not being able to stop once we start again. Let’s stick with your story, for now.”

Draco sighed but nodded. “The minute my Patronus formed, I knew it was all wrong. I hadn’t made a silvery, magical animal. This was a weird shite ball of darkness and fire. It sort of swirled off into the forest. Then I heard a scream.”

“Luna.”

“I’d recognize her scream anywhere. Because of the war.” He shivered. “I started to run, but the thing came flying toward me. It was... flailing? Writhing? I don’t know! It didn’t return to my wand, though.” 

He rose to his knees, pointing to a large, jagged hole at the bottom of the tree trunk. “It went in there.”

“You think the creature—your Patronus— carried Luna in _here_?” Hermione crawled to the tree and peered inside, her bum in the air as she lowered her head for a closer look.

Without warning, Draco shoved her hard from behind. She tumbled into the hole, down, down, and down.

*

Hermione shrieked. But she was a practiced fighter and the shriek quickly turned to a cry of _Arresto Momentum!_ She floated the last few meters and landed gently on her feet.

Seconds later, Draco landed lightly beside her.

“Malfoy, what the hell?” she yelled, whirling to face him. “What were you thinking, you sodding evil git?!”

“Me?” Draco’s eyes glittered with mischief. “I’m the partially honest Slytherin, remember? It’s you who causes trouble as the Gryffindor tale-teller.”

“You’re still an evil git until further notice.” Hermione lifted her wand and peered about. “What is this place? And why did you push me?”

“Because ‘this place’ can only be entered by force. Shoving you seemed like the best thing to do.”

“You might have warned me first.”

“Sorry. I thought it would work better if I didn’t.”

“You could have just dared me to go in,” she muttered. Then, “You’ve been here before.” It was a statement of fact, not a question.

“Earlier tonight. I figured out the force thing by trial and error. That’s why I shoved you.”

“Maybe I’ll forgive you. If you can explain where we are.”

“Based on how it feels I’d say it’s a dark-magic place of special purpose. Sinister, devious purpose.”

“That gets my attention. Keep talking.” 

Hermione turned slowly, the light from her wand trailing over the stone walls and floors. Runes and markings resembling hieroglyphs covered the stone. Everything had a strange, greyish cast, as if there were a layer of film or dust between them and the walls. It wavered, almost as though they were seeing two places at once. The cave beneath the tree, and a stone chamber full of markings that was located… elsewhere.

The air smelled smoky, dry, and _not_ British. Hermione shivered. Dark magic was likely right.

“Granger.” Draco’s tone told Hermione that the coming revelation would be as welcome as a dose of U No Poo. “You need to know. The wand I used to cast my Patronus last night isn’t mine.”

“What??”

“Potter has my wand. He took it from me, that time at the Manor.” His mouth tightened. “You were there.”

Hermione nodded grimly. The memory of That Time at the Manor still caused powerful pain, if she let it.

“I borrowed my mother’s wand for a bit. Then Aunt Bellatrix gave me a Black family heirloom wand to use instead. It occurred to me last night that casting a Patronus charm with it might have been a bad decision.”

“Oh, really? What was your first clue? The Black family fondness for madness, torture, and necromancy?”

Draco grimaced.

“Was Voldemort at the Manor then?”

Draco nodded.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Malfoy, what if they tampered with it somehow? A Patronus is supposed to be a protective charm! Yours sounds anything _but_.”

“Bloody hell. Of fucking course people who would tamper with their own souls would tamper with a wand,” he muttered. “Why didn’t I think? A Patronus can be corrupted if the spell is dark enough.”

“How do you know that?”

“How do you _not_?”

“Fair point. I…”

They heard the sound at the same moment. A simple scratch-and-slide, like the snick of a lock or the slither of skin on stone. Wands raised, they turned to face the far wall. 

*

A tall, wooden door had appeared in the stone where no door had been just moments before. Glowing sigils lit the air around it as it rasped. Creaked. And grated slowly open.

“Draco…”

“Sinister and devious purpose, yeah?” He began backing up the way they had come, one arm thrown out to shield Hermione as she backed up with him. “Why wait? Door’s already opening. Let’s see what evil lurks.” 

Reaching out with the toe of his boot, Draco shoved the door wide, sending it crashing against the stone wall. Behind it was a darkly glowing ball of fiery serpents. 

Ashwinders. Many, many Ashwinders. All with glittering eyes and flicking tongues. They writhed over and around one another, a few whipping out from the ball like gruesome, flailing limbs. 

“Gods! Is that thing your Patronus?”

“Yep. Fuck all, I didn’t know I’d made snakes! Run, Granger!”

The serpent ball rolled forward, throwing off stinging showers of sparks as it came.

Draco and Hermione raced for the cave end below the hole in the tree.

Casting _Levicorpus_ spells, they soared upward to the opening. 

Draco grabbed the tree roots protruding from the damp earth. Hanging by his left hand, he shoved at Hermione’s bum with his right while she struggled out. She turned back to tug at his shirt as he fought free, sending them both sprawling onto the wet grass.

“Malfoy, you sorry Slytherin!” Hermione yelled. “You thought of _me_, and you made snakes! Burning. Magical. Probably demon-possessed!”

“Granger, now is not the time!” He leapt to his feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and racing with her through the stream and into the forest.

No fiery, hissing, ball of Ashwinders followed. But from the other direction something was coming. There was thrashing, crashing, giggling, and the very human sound of cursing. 

They rounded a corner and ran headlong into Ginny, who was pulling Neville from a hedge.

“Hullo!” Ginny called cheerfully. “We haven’t been drinking! We were not on our way to spy on you, either!

Hermione bent over, gripping her thighs as she gasped for breath. Draco sank to the ground and leaned back on his hands, gasping as well.

“You have, and you were,” he told Ginny. “Is lying all you Gryffindors know how to do?” Then, “You can’t stay here. None of us can. Something is after Granger and me.” He rose to his feet.

“It’s true,” Hermione puffed. “Draco made a wonky Patronus last night. It’s after us right now. We think it has Luna!”

“I knew it!” Neville shouted. “Luna wouldn’t go off to Ireland without telling me she was leaving. Wait… what?”

“Malfoy, is that the 'creature' you mentioned in the Great Hall this morning?" Ginny asked. "Because you neglected to tell us that you _made_ it!"

“Never mind that now.” Hermione straightened to standing position. “It’s worse than a creature! It’s a whole ball of Ashwinders!" She glanced around. "Where are Harry and Ron? We need all the help we can get!”

“Bloody hell." Ginny scowled. "The rest of us were following Ron because he was drunk and following _you._ Ron got belligerent, like he always does. Harry had to hit him with a Lullaby charm.”

“Harry’s floating him back to the castle.” Neville added helpfully. “We couldn’t just leave Ron alone asleep in the forest. Centaurs might find him and bugger him!”

“Now, there's a happy thought. I'll use it the next time I cast a Patronus," Draco muttered. "So, it’s just the four of us unless Potter comes back? Let’s go.”

“Where?” 

“Draco’s wonky Patronus likes an old tree with an equally wonky cave beneath it,” Hermione told Ginny. “The Patronus and the cave both seem to be products of dark magic!”

“You have a plan?”

Draco nodded. “One clever Slytherin plus three balls-to-the-wall Gryffindors. Wands, curses, hexes. What more do I need?”

Hermione was already moving down the path. "Wait a minute. I just had a thought." She stopped and faced Draco, eying him suspiciously. "Did you know about the cave before last night?"

"No. When I came out, I asked the wand for direction, for a place where my spell would succeed. I felt it jump in my hand. The tree with the hole is where it led."

"As if it sensed a place of dark magic," Hermione mused. "Malfoy, you should never have used it to cast a Patronus!"

"Fuck, I know that now! We all know that now! It's..."

Draco and Hermione turned at the sound of Neville being sick all over the path behind them.

"Dammit, Neville!" Ginny exclaimed. "This happens every time you get shit-faced."

Draco scowled in disgust and Hermione sighed. "Gin, you'd better take him back to the castle. He isn't sober enough to fight a snake ball."

"Why don't we just leave him here while I help the two of you?"

"Noooo," Neville moaned. "Centaurs might..."

"Oh, bloody hell. We'll go back, then." Ginny grabbed his arm and turned them both around. Dragging Neville with her, she headed down the path that led out of the forest.

"Find Harry and get back out here as fast as you can!" Hermione called.

"I will!" Ginny's voice faded into the distance. "But no getting naked while I'm gone!" 

"As if that would be an option with a clusterfuck of Ashwinders on the loose." Draco stared into the darkness, listening for hissing, slithering sounds. 

Hermione listened at his side. She heard owl hoots, insect chirps and the rustling of stealthy creatures, but nothing more sinister. The moon glowed softly. The glittering stars seemed almost alive. A night breeze stirred her hair and Draco's, reminding Hermione of her earlier plans.

The dark felt electric now that they were alone. It would feel even more electric if they were horizontal on the ground, hearing the rush of each other's breathing, the tantalizing sound of their names on each other's lips. The mossy earth would warm slowly beneath them as their bodies twined together... To hell with the burning snake ball. Draco reached for Hermione and she practically leapt into his arms.

The scream that came out of nowhere split the night completely in two. Kissing, followed by more-than-kissing, would have to wait. Draco and Hermione broke apart and ran.

*

The eerie scream had come from deeper in the forest, where the tree that hid the darkly magical cave stood tall and ancient beside the stream.

By the light of their wands, they could see someone near the tree. Luna Lovegood. She was smiling happily, her long blonde hair glimmering in the dark like a small, fallen Milky Way. 

"Oh, good! I knew that if I made a creepy scream, someone might come. Now I don't have to walk all the way back to the castle."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and they splashed across the stream. "Lovegood, how did you get away?" he shouted.

"Get away from what?"

"The ball of Ashwinders. They captured you!"

"I saw a ball of Ashwinders. But they didn't capture me." Luna looked puzzled. "They captured _you_. How did you get away?"

"What the hell are you on about? I wasn't... they never... That's insane! You're insane!"

"Luna," Hermione interrupted. "We're confused. Please, will you start from the beginning?"

"Of course. The beginning is, I can't decide whether to shag Neville or Rolf Scamander."

Draco gave an almost-growl and Hermione squashed his toes. "Go on," she urged the other girl.

"I was walking in the forest, enjoying the night and trying to make up my mind." Luna's eyes were wide and moon-filled. "I could hear a stream nearby. A stream is always a good place for sex. I'd almost reached it when a burning ball of serpents flew out of nowhere."

"I heard you scream," Draco said. “How did they not overpower you?"

"I’m small, but fast. I ran; the snakes didn't follow. I don’t think they can travel very far from the dark-magic tree. But back to your face, Draco. I saw it, in the middle of the ball."

"How could that be? I was never in the damn ball!" 

"You were. I saw you. It seemed important, so I went back to the castle and locked myself in the secret tower behind the Divination classroom. Just until I could figure everything out."

“And that explains why none of us could find _you_.” Hermione sank to the ground and settled herself cross-legged. Mind racing, she gazed up at the other girl. “The fiery snake ball is Draco's Patronus. It came out all wonky."

Luna looked interested. And impressed. "A wonky Patronus is a different sort of animal. I know about those! Any Patronus can be corrupted, if the curse is dark enough."

Draco gave Hermione an I-told-you-so look. 

"Cleghorne's 'Corrupted Spells and Convoluted Curses, Addendum Two.'" Luna nodded.

"Restricted Section, Shelf 19, Volume 4." Draco grinned. "Don't know how you missed that one, Granger."

"Maybe I was busy? Helping save the wizarding world?" she snapped. "Okay. My turn! I've had a thought." 

Hermione rose to her feet and began pacing. "Draco, what if Bellatrix planned to use your Patronus as a sort of weapon. Hear me out. You have a powerful magical background. She would have known that sooner or later, you'd produce a Patronus. One that she could control with dark magic!"

Draco nodded slowly. "And I finally did produce one— after the war ended. That means the creature, if it's a weapon, has nowhere to go and no one to serve."

"It all makes a perfectly awful kind of sense."

"Does. Anything Aunt Bellatrix touched turned into the foulest sort of monster shite."

"Crude but true! The problem is, what do we do now? With Bellatrix dead, we'll never know how she planned to use the snake ball."

"I don't think we can do anything," Luna told them. "It's Draco's Patronus. That's why I saw his face. Since Bellatrix is gone, the dark magic is connected only to him now. He'll have to be the one to break the spell!"

"Yeah, I figured." Draco scowled. "Guess I'll get started right now."

"Why? We need more research..."

"No time. Snake ball's here."

Hermione and Luna whirled to see what Draco had already seen— the twitching, coiling ball of Ashwinders rolling through the air toward them from deeper in the forest, sparks flying and dark flames leaping.

"It must have left the cave while we were talking with Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "And did I mention, it's bloody disgusting? Run, everybody!' 

"No." Draco shook his head. "No more running away. You and Luna stay back. We already know it has to be me. I'm going to solve our serpent problem once and for all." He strode toward the Ashwinders as they rolled toward him.

"This is the last fucking time Death Eaters try to use me for anything." Raising his wand, Draco began to run. 

*

Hermione ran with him. She refused to believe there was nothing she could do to help. There had to be something. There was always something. But didn’t it just figure that her midnight plans with a wizard who seemed made of stars would turn back into war instead?

The snake ball spun through the air like a fiery, magical buzz saw.

As it moved over their heads, the two of them saw what Luna had seen the night before— Draco’s face on the underside of the ball, glowing and eerily distorted. 

“Gods! Please tell me I don’t look that bloody awful when I fire-call someone.” Then, “Granger, I asked you to keep back!”

“Did you really think I would listen?” 

“No.” Draco grinned in spite of the seriousness of the situation. What had he said earlier about balls-to-the-wall Gryffindors? It was good to have this one by his side for what came next.

How or when his mad Aunt Bellatrix had created the link between him and the Ashwinders, he had no idea. But removing it had to be the key to destroying the Patronus. 

Hermione was right. More research would be a bloody brilliant thing. Now, there was no time. This needed to end tonight. Before anyone could be hurt by the creature he’d unleashed. 

Inscribing a circle with his wand, Draco outlined his face within the snake ball, chanting a severing hex over and over as he worked. The Ashwinders writhed and twisted beneath the spell, shooting sparks that stung his skin and singed his hair.

Raised voices signaled the arrival of Ginny and Harry. Draco ignored them. He didn’t dare look away from the snakes, but Granger squeezed his arm in solidarity and it was enough.

Draco jabbed his wand toward his eerily glowing face. Magic shot into the air, burning white-hot and silver as it connected with the heart of the Patronus. 

The snake ball exploded.

As it did, fire ignited along the line of magic. Quick as a lightning strike it ran from the target back to the source, burning fiercely. The Black family wand crumbled and the fire leapt to Draco’s arm.

_“Expecto Patronum!” _

Hermione’s scream unleashed her otter Patronus. Silvery and sleek, her magical version of the water-loving little animal whirled into the air. 

The otter shook itself. Hard and then harder. Huge water drops flew and fell, heavy as summer rain. Clouds of steam rose hissing into the night.

When the mist cleared, Draco was kneeling on the burnt grass. Black streaks smeared his face. There were holes in his clothes and part of his hair was missing. A very wet Hermione knelt beside him, laughing, crying, and hugging him all at once.

“You did it!” 

“We did it! And it was spectacular!” 

The others ran toward them, cheering and shouting.

“Malfoy, we’re so glad you’re okay!” Ginny helped Harry pull Draco to his feet. “Mostly because Hermione has feelings for you!”

“Is this true?” Harry asked.

“Maybe.” Hermione laughed. “But ignore it for now. I think Ginny may still be drunk.” 

“I’m not!” Ginny protested. “Seeing someone almost die in a snake ball explosion causes instant sobriety.”

“Good information.” Draco grinned, wiping ash from his face. “Both things, but especially that bit about Granger’s feelings.”

“Does anyone realize what this means?” Luna had stayed mostly quiet, staring at the stars drifting overhead. “You’ve just discovered a previously unknown use for the Patronus charm! It can counteract another Patronus— one that’s been dark-cursed to go mad!” 

“Luna, that’s brilliant!” Hermione’s smile was huge. “Draco…”

“Yeah. Maybe it will help tomorrow. Because I can’t _not_ tell the Headmistress what I’ve done.” He slung his arm around Hermione’s shoulders. “McGonagall might forgive me, when she learns we already field-tested our discovery. And it worked.” 

“Are you good to walk back?” Harry asked him.

“Sure. But the rest of you go on ahead. I may need to walk more slowly. Granger can help me.”

“Okay, fine.” Ginny linked arms with Harry on one side and Luna on the other, turning them toward Hogwarts. “But no getting nake…”

“Go away, Ginny!” 

*

The moon was setting in the west as they walked, the deep blue of night lightening with the first hint of dawn in the east.

“It’s Monday morning.” Draco said. “We have to go back to class, but…” 

“Are you burned anywhere? Does it hurt? You’re limping! And your hair is…”

“Mostly still there, thanks to you. Now, would you please be quiet? I’m trying to ask you something.”

Hermione smiled and nodded.

“Next Saturday, would you go to London with me? I need to visit Diagon Alley to choose a new wand. One that no family member has touched.”

“I’d love to! In the meantime, we have so much research to do. Our discovery about the Patronus! Plus, the origins of the dark-magic cave. How did it get there? Recent or ancient? Is there a record of it? We’ve so much to learn!”

Draco smiled at her enthusiasm. “Here’s an idea. Let’s sneak into the library after hours. With alcohol. And kissing as a reward, when one of us finds a clue.”

“Have you always been this much like me?” Hermione asked suspiciously.

“Yes. Sorry I kept it hidden for so long behind a dark veil of hateful arse-holery.”

“Prat.” She laughed. “I already forgave you for that.”

Maybe, Hermione decided, she wanted more than a mysterious wizard made of stars. Maybe she wanted one who was also quick-witted and clever, who could give as good as he got. Someone to make discoveries with. Someone who could kiss in a way that brought the stars down to_ her._ Just so.

They were passing the firefly meadow. The moon was disappearing behind the mountains, the last of its silvery light creeping away to leave the meadow in shadow until the sun rose. 

Draco suddenly turned and lifted Hermione off the ground, spinning with her in his arms. Round and round and round. 

“Malfoy, stop!” she laughed. “Stop! Who even does this?”

“I do. I’m doing it now. Ever kiss someone who’s been singed?” He kept spinning.

“It’s the wizarding world; there are dragons! Still, I don’t think so…”

“First time for everything, then. May not be the last. Who knows what Patronus I’ll make next time?”

*

Beside the ancient tree, the Black family heirloom wand lay on the mossy earth, reduced to ashes and tiny bits of hard, blackened wood. Just before the moon set, a strange wind blew through the forest, stirring the wand’s charred remains.

Picking up speed, the wind tumbled the ruined bits into the hole in the tree. They fell down, down, down, and the wind rushed after them. It swept them to the foot of the mysterious door, still standing wide against the stone wall of the cave. 

One powerful, final gust blew the remnants of Draco’s dark-magic wand through the opening.

The door slammed shut and vanished.

FIN


End file.
